The hard truth
by Chainunleash
Summary: When do thing else matter is nothing else helps what really matters. People asks questions like who will help me what will happen well only awnser i have is the person who will help you is...GOD
1. The bully

**Author notes: Hello guys this is my first fanfiction! I wanted to start writing because i had story in my mind i want to write about i was first using wattpad but choose to come here sense this is my first story i sorry if there is and bad spelling or any nonsense paragraph so here my first story chapter enjoy.**

it was a Monday morning the sun has came bright as ever were the louds get ready for school. We first see Lincoln going into vanzilla with the rest of his sister "another day" Lincoln said as he got trapped off and the louds said there goodbye Lincoln,Lucy,lana,lola all got out and went to there elementary school while the other sister left. Lincoln got to class Clyde started to talk to him like he always deos "Lincoln we are getting a new student today but i dont no who it is" licoln had herd there was gonna be a new student today. The teacher then walked in( **author notes: sorry didnt know the teachers name** )"settle down class settle down i like to introduce the new student today this is colt" colt walked in he looked around at everybody and then said "sup". Colt had brown hair with blue eyes he was wearing a hoodie and had his phone in his teacher looked around and said "how about you go sit in the back colt" colt nodded and went to the back and sat down. Once the teacher turned to the bored and started teaching colt looked at his phone and started playing it when the teacher turned around and seen him she said "colt first day here and your already playing your phone how about you tell me the awnser then" it was a extremely hard problem Lincoln didn't Evan know the awnser but colt took one glance and said "48" the teacher winded her eyes with a surprised expression and then looked at colt "y-y-your right" colt smiled quickly and went back to his phone but Lincoln was still surprised he reminded him of Lisa but she deosnt play video games when he turned to Clyde he looked surprise to then Clyde turned to lincoln "how do you think he awnsered it so fast" Clyde said "i dont know Clyde do you think he's like Lisa smart" "i gue-" before he can finish his sentence the bell rang as a single for lunch all the students got up to go to lunch. When lincoln got to lunch somebody passed him and it couldn't be no one else but Chanler. He was walking by going to him . Ever sense licoln didnt show up to his birthday everyone thought lincoln was to cool for his birthday so they left making him lincoln bully. When chanler went up to him "pass the lunch money" lincoln looked at him "not this time chanler i gave my lunch money to you for the past 2 weeks my parents been asking why I have been so hungry after school" chanler then pushed lincoln to the lockers "if you dont give me your lunch money i will beat you" his buddy around him surrounded lincoln then colt came around "you bitch how about you mess with some one else" chanler the turned around "what you gonna do about it nerd tell the tea-" before chanler can finish his sentence he was swung at colt fist hit chanler in the face and he collapsed at the lockers "that for calling me a nerd asshole" colt then turned to chanler' buddy's "do you want some to" with out hesitation he backed away. Colt then looked at lincoln "you alright" before lincoln can awnser the Principle Huggins came around the corner "what happen here why is chanler nocked out lincoln colt to my office"

 **( Authors note: that is my first chapter sorry if it wasn't long I couldn't think of nothing i mean this chapter is short as hell sorry that i put bitch and asshole if you guys dont like curse words then I apologize**


	2. GOD

**Author notes: Hello guys this is my first fanfiction! I wanted to start writing because i had story in my mind i want to write about i was first using wattpad but choose to come here sense this is my first story i sorry if there is and bad spelling or any nonsense paragraph so here my first story chapter enjoy.**

it was a Monday morning the sun has came bright as ever were the louds get ready for school. We first see Lincoln going into vanzilla with the rest of his sister "another day" Lincoln said as he got trapped off and the louds said there goodbye Lincoln,Lucy,lana,lola all got out and went to there elementary school while the other sister left. Lincoln got to class Clyde started to talk to him like he always deos "Lincoln we are getting a new student today but i dont no who it is" licoln had herd there was gonna be a new student today. The teacher then walked in( **author notes: sorry didnt know the teachers name** )"settle down class settle down i like to introduce the new student today this is colt" colt walked in he looked around at everybody and then said "sup". Colt had brown hair with blue eyes he was wearing a hoodie and had his phone in his teacher looked around and said "how about you go sit in the back colt" colt nodded and went to the back and sat down. Once the teacher turned to the bored and started teaching colt looked at his phone and started playing it when the teacher turned around and seen him she said "colt first day here and your already playing your phone how about you tell me the awnser then" it was a extremely hard problem Lincoln didn't Evan know the awnser but colt took one glance and said "48" the teacher winded her eyes with a surprised expression and then looked at colt "y-y-your right" colt smiled quickly and went back to his phone but Lincoln was still surprised he reminded him of Lisa but she deosnt play video games when he turned to Clyde he looked surprise to then Clyde turned to lincoln "how do you think he awnsered it so fast" Clyde said "i dont know Clyde do you think he's like Lisa smart" "i gue-" before he can finish his sentence the bell rang as a single for lunch all the students got up to go to lunch. When lincoln got to lunch somebody passed him and it couldn't be no one else but Chanler. He was walking by going to him . Ever sense licoln didnt show up to his birthday everyone thought lincoln was to cool for his birthday so they left making him lincoln bully. When chanler went up to him "pass the lunch money" lincoln looked at him "not this time chanler i gave my lunch money to you for the past 2 weeks my parents been asking why I have been so hungry after school" chanler then pushed lincoln to the lockers "if you dont give me your lunch money i will beat you" his buddy around him surrounded lincoln then colt came around "you bitch how about you mess with some one else" chanler the turned around "what you gonna do about it nerd tell the tea-" before chanler can finish his sentence he was swung at colt fist hit chanler in the face and he collapsed at the lockers "that for calling me a nerd asshole" colt then turned to chanler' buddy's "do you want some to" with out hesitation he backed away. Colt then looked at lincoln "you alright" before lincoln can awnser the Principle Huggins came around the corner "what happen here why is chanler nocked out lincoln colt to my office"

 **( Authors note: that is my first chapter sorry if it wasn't long I couldn't think of nothing i mean this chapter is short as hell sorry that i put bitch and asshole if you guys dont like curse words then I apologize**


End file.
